Another Generation at Hogwarts
by Passionation
Summary: K.C.Malfoy has been in the 1st wizarding war, seen the 2nd wizarding war, and now re-attending Hogwarts. With a new headmaster, few professors knowing of her past, and a family that, oddly enough, accepts her, maybe now she can find the answer to her curse.


All settings and characters known in _Harry Potter_ belongs to JK Rowling. Anything unfamiliar to the story belongs to me.

—

Albus Severus Potter is known for being the second son of Harry James Potter and Ginny Potter, older brother to Lily Luna Potter, and younger brother to James Sirius Potter. Coming to Hogwarts of witchcraft and wizardry, he became the most sought after man during his second year. He was a beater of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, one of the top people out of his year academically, and just plain known. He always sat near the middle of the Gryffindor table, surrounded by his Weasley/Potter family.

"Why do you always ogle at him?" Krystal Canis Malfoy questions her best friend with a sip of her hot chocolate. "I don't." Joanna Nguyen retort curtly, giving her friend her full attention. "Hm, last time I checked, your dinner plate was warm." Krystal motions with her hand over Joanna's plate with a smirk. "So what if I do? How can't you? He's emerald eyes are just muy delicious!" Joanna squeals, her auburn eyes flare with passion. Krystal's electric blue eyes cast towards her best friend's recent crush.

The boy got the chocolate brown hair that was as straight and laid to the side as James bistre hair was messy and everywhere. A smile forms on Krystal's face, 'Just like Sirius'.' The second youngest Potter has emerald green eyes that could melt every girl in Hogwarts into a puddle of doggy drool with one flash in their direction. Krystal couldn't lie, the Gryffindor's physic had her staring the first few weeks of first year. Her eyes were soon locking with the very boy that was on her mind. "He is pretty." Krystal tells her friend, who followed her eyes. "Dude, he's looking! Look away Krystal!" Joanna hisses out, pulling on Krystal's robes. Not listening to her friend's plead, Krystal stuck out her tongue at him, then laughing at his reaction. Pure disturbance and confusion. "You're an embarrassment Canis, you know that?" Joanna sighs out, her face completely red. Facing her friend again, Krystal frowns. "No, I'm adorable."

The other Gryffindor rolls her eyes, not believing how she became best friends with her. "But you know Joanna, you can't look Potter Jr. in the eyes. How do you expect to survive your wedding vows with him?" Whenever Albus Potter was brought up in a sentence, question, or just plain name, Joanna would blush from head to toes. Like right now. "Shut up Krystal. Like you survived yours with Sirius Black." With a scoff, Krystal grinned, "For your information, his vows were like an amateur blowjob on Merlin's dick . Which is why Merlin is dead." Joanna stared back at her best friend before laughing and covering her mouth. "Krystal, you probably made Sirius stir in his grave." A frown race through her face, disappearing back into a semi-smile. "Anyways, if you like him so much, talk to him during Potions. You sit next to him."

"It's hard looking him straight in the eyes though! I told you this so many times." The girl looks down onto her plate. With a roll of her eyes, and a sigh to go along with it, Krystal turned her eyes back to the Potter siblings. The oldest one, James Sirius Potter, had more of a mahogany hair color and hunter green eyes. His hair was messy like his father and grandfather, like James Potter. Krystal mentally groaned at the thought. He was the seeker on their Quidditch team, and a Freddy Krueger to the teachers. The youngest one, Lily Luna Potter, got most of her physic from the Weasley side. Wavy sienna hair down her back, and minty color eyes from her father. She is an odd child, from Krystal's point of view, but that's what made her lovable to most of the houses.

"Canis." By her name being called, Krystal alters her body to face her most important person. "Hyperion." She smiles up at her blonde twin, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Even though she had blue eyes, and he had grey; black hair to blonde hair, they were by blood, siblings and twins. Glares and darken eyes on the Slytherin boy as he poise with his arms crossed. Scorpius ignored them all, already used to it. A price paid a long time ago. Sending same daggers of her own to those who dare look at her brother with such dirty disgust, she gave her older brother by two minutes her attention and smile. "Yes brother?" The innocence back in her voice, an aura of threat still around. Scorpius leans down, to crease his sister's cheeks. "Be careful this week. I don't want to see you in the Medical wing looking like last time." The normally darken eyes lightens to a misty grey. Smiling at her brother, Krystal takes her brother's hand in hers and squeezes it. "Don't worry brother. I have you, Jo, and Rose. I'll be fine."

"Get a room Malfoys!" A voice chimes in. Turning her head rapidly, Krystal shots a sixth year girl a poisonous look. "Shut up Madison. Like you should be saying that of all people." She growls, earning herself a very angered brunette. "Don't misuse your energy on these useless prats Canis." Scorpius sends out, not even giving them a glance. "For your information Malfoy, your sister is in this 'group of prats'."

"Don't categorize me with you." Krystal shoots back, earning herself many glares. "If you don't want to be a Gryffindor then don't fucking sit with us!" The same sixth year screams, standing up. By now, all eyes were on the lower part of the Gryffindor table. "All I'm really saying is I'm not like y'all two." Krystal points her finger at the two other Gryffindors. "Don't be a smartass Malfoy." A third Gryffindor threatens with bitter. "You don't even belong in this house! You probably charmed the hat to put you in here." The fourth year guy shouts. "If I charmed the sorting hat, then that means I'm more educated than you are boy." Krystal smirks, crossing her arms. "Why you little bi-" Jumping out of her sit, Joanna put her arm in front of Krystal. "Stop it guys! Y'all are causing unnecessary attention!" Glancing around, there were many eyes on them, even some Slytherins were watching with interest. "Why do you stand up for these prick ass siblings Joanna?! They don't deserve it!"

Joanna frowns, standing next to Scorpius with her arms around Scorpius' arm. "Because Johnson, they 'deserve' to be treated equally with respect like the rest of us." The faces around her says otherwise. "Just because their father screwed up doesn't mean Krystal and Scorpi-" Putting a hand on Joanna's shoulders, Scorpius shakes his head. "There's no point in explaining Joanna. These people are too dense to the core to listen."

"You know what Malfoy?!" The boy named Johnson pulled out his wand, pointing it at Scorpius' face. "You know, you're proving yourself to be dense boy. Oh and I advise you not to move." Krystal whispers lowly in Johnson's ear. Looking behind him, Johnson showed fear. "How did you…?" Krystal smiles, moving to stand beside the older Gryffindor. "I am on the Quidditch team." She smugly brags, her hands behind her back. "But that doesn't explain-"

"What is the meaning of this?!" Michelle Woods walks over furiously. They were having practice tomorrow, and a game on Friday, she wasn't going to have one of her best in detention. The sight of her Captain in front of her had Krystal go silent. Michelle Woods was as scary as her grandfather when it came to anything involving her team. "I thought in Quidditch, you guys learn how to be a team." Johnson says first, looking accusingly at Woods. "Malfoy here was saying how everything was about her and how we shouldn't call her one of the team."

Woods turn her gaze towards Krystal, telling her to say her part. "He threatened my brother. When someone threatens my family, I won't hold back." She finishes nonchalantly. Not needing to think much into it, Michelle turns her attention back to Johnson with a glare. "Don't start crap with anyone on my team Johnson. You know what will happen if you do." Taken aback from her reaction, Johnson took a step back. "What? You believe her over me? You know me Woods. Why would I lie?"

"She may be a Slytherin by blood, but she's one of my team members by heart. They will never lie to me knowing full well the results of it." Anyone that was on her team gulped.

—

The three teens were walking down towards the Slytherin dungeons when Scorpius speaks up. "Sorry guys." Scorpius apologizes, face towards the ground. "It's okay Scor, they were rude to begin with." Joanna responds with a warming smile. She rather be hated by her own housemates than let them get away with being nasty to Scorpius and Krystal. "Those groups of people were always like that anyways. Always calling me 'death eater bearer' whenever the professors weren't hanging around." The scowl in her voice was evident as she remembers first year.

Shaking his head, Scorpius continues. "But now they really won't hold back. I wouldn't be able to live with the fact that something happened to you two." The two girls look at each other for a second, before laughing. "Oh Scor, don't worry about us. We can handle ourselves. Besides, your little sister here has many people glaring from afar now." Joanna pats Scorpius on the head, not being able to help but find the older man immensely adorable. Putting her fist on her chest, Krystal shouts out, "Yeah brother, you can always count on me kicking some ass. You know my motto -"

"'Mess with family. Mess with friends. You will see Black.'" Joanna finishes for Krystal with a grin. Nodding her head, Krystal put her hands behind her head. Joanna is by far, the greatest friend she has ever made by a land slide. 'Sorry Lily. I still love you though.' Laughing more to herself than at her friend treating her brother like a kicked puppy, the three finally made it to their destination. "Well, bye guys. Be careful on your way back." Scorpius dismiss, walking through the door, the bare stone wall now covered. "You know, if it wasn't for being friends with y'all, I probably would never in my school life know where the entry way to the Slytherin dorms were." Joanna comments, the two girls retracing their steps back up. "Why would you need to know anyways?" The other girl mischievously smiles, wiggling her eyebrows. "Oh dear Merlin no. Don't go thinking like that again Krystal." Joanna knew all about her best friend's idea of Scorpius and her. They were friends, just friends. "Pft. You know you want to." It was so obvious there was something between her brother and best friend. "You know my heart belongs to Albus Potter." The best friend explains, going close to la la land. "You're such a love sick girl."

—

When the two girls finally got up to the Gryffindor Tower on the East side of the castle, they decided to just go up to their dorms, knowing full well most of their Gryffindor peers didn't want to talk to them.

"How are you still my best friend Joanna?" Krystal sighs out, knowing that because of her and Scorpius, Joanna only had a good hand full of friends. "What's with that question? Did you do something to me that was supposed to make me not?" The other Gryffindor was lying on top of her bed that was right next to Krystal's. "Of course not." Krystal responds with insult in her playful voice. "It's just you would probably have millions of friends by now if it wasn't because of me being your friend." The pout on her friend's face made Joanna frown. "Don't say that Canis. I decided to be your friend. I decided to go against everyone's thoughts of you. I love being your friend since I know for sure you will always wash my back when I need one." Laughing at her friends words, Krystal shuffled to her stomach. Before the two girls could say anything else, their dorm's door bam open, showing a ginger.

"My dear Krystal! Are you okay? I heard from Al what happened during dinner. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help the two of you." Rose Weasley says, walking to the two girls. "It's fine Rosie. I think I handled it okay." Krystal grins up to herself. "Al told me to tell you that Johnson is planning to jinx you during practice tomorrow."

Rolling her eyes, Krystal plopped her head in her left hand. "Why would he be stupid enough to do that? Doesn't he want us to win against Hufflepuff?" They were playing against Hufflepuff on Friday. Soon after they would have a match with Slytherins. Gryffindor still holds the trophy, but apparently with Miller as the Slytherin's captain this year, there was a chance of losing.

"Hmm? A Potter caring about a Malfoy? That'll send my father to St. Mungos in no time." The sarcasm in her friend's voice had her smiling with an arch eye brow. "You know my cousins don't dwell with the whole 'rival' fact."

"Potter Sr. does." Krystal points out dryly, citing all the times James picked on her, and almost tried to kill her with one of his infamous pranks with Fred Weasley. "Well that's James. Al and Lily aren't." Rose defends her two other cousins, knowing Krystal was only stating the truth. "Of course. Unlike their older brother, they rather stay away from me like the plague and watch from afar. Rose, you're the only Weasley that is willing to stand by me." Rose sits back, thinking about this. It was true. Other than her, her family did rather stay away from Krystal. No matter what Rose said to them about the Malfoys, they wouldn't listen and take the chance. 'Never trust a Malfoy.' Her father had told each and every one of them before they went off to Hogwarts.

Jumping off her bed, Krystal dismisses their conversation with a wave of her right hand. "Let's not talk about this my sweet Rosie. It never gets anywhere and this week I have to keep my promise with Hyperion." Jumping off Joanna's bed, Rosie walks over to Krystal, grabbing her right hand. "I wish I could invent something that wouldn't hurt you like this." Looking down at the silver bracelet, Krystal gave her friend a gratitude smile. "It's fine Rosie. You making this for me helps a lot. Plus you're only in your _fourth year_ for Merlin sake."

"But it hurts doesn't it? I can see the freaking burn marks." Rose traces the maroon overlapping marks.

:.

_During second year, when Rose had found out about Krystal being a werewolf, Rose had brought it upon herself to invent something that would help contain the wolf inside her without actually hurting her. Near the end of second year, as a farewell present, Rose gave her the bracelet that was silver and some engraving on it. At first Krystal frowned, hissing if she was trying to murder her, while she held the open box in her pale hands. Rose had laughed at her, and simply explained to her friend what she did to it. Still not very trusting of the bracelet, she slowly slipped it on her wrist. At first Krystal didn't feel any pain, making Rosie sigh with relief, but then a rush of an electric wave cruised through her body. Krystal fell to her knees in no time, clutching herself in a hug as a few strains of tears fell from her eyes. "Oh god Krystal I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Rosie screeched out with tears welling up. Hagrid had then rushed over and asked Rose what happened. Rose stood there, not answering being unsure if she should tell Hagrid or not. There were many people around them after all. It would also be a betrayal to Krystal. "Uh-um…"_

"_I twisted a muscle." Krystal states, dismissing Hagrid with a smile and thank you. "That's all? You Malfoys are such weaklings." A bystander comments, everyone turning back to what they were originally doing. Helping Krystal up, Rose gave her a concerning frown. "I'm so sorry Krystal. In the end I just put you more in pain…" Her help almost cost her a loving friend. The thought made Rose cry. Startled at first by the show of emotion, Krystal really didn't know what to do. "Hey Weasley…Weasley…Ro-Rosie! It's okay. I'm fine now. The pain was obviously over the top, but then I don't feel anything now." Looking at the wrist, the scars were obviously there, but looking up at the Malfoy before her, she was generously smiling. "You called me Rosie…" A smile started to form on the ginger's face. Panicking a bit on the inside, Krystal put her hands in her jeans. "Um, yeah sorry if you don't like me addressing you like that." _

"_What? No! It makes me happy. Are you sure it doesn't hurt?" Rose makes sure a second time. Krystal rolls her eyes with a grin. "Yes Weasley. Now go on, your family is giving me death glares." She gestures with her head. Before the two girls part ways inside the train, Rose called Krystal to a halt. "See you next year Krystal!" Nodding towards her, Krystal smiles saying her own farewell._

_:._

Looking at Krystal from her bed, Rose couldn't help but notice the change in her friend. She was more outgoing and carefree about what people said or did to her. With a yawn and stretch of her feet, she closes her eyes. '_Now to get Al to talk to her_.'

* * *

To those that this story may seem familiar with, this fiction was originally on an older account of mine but I have taken down by now. I'm now uploading it again and will continue as soon as my mind is unblocked.


End file.
